


What Happened?

by calithil



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AH - Freeform, Abuse, Cliffhangers, Emotional Manipulation, Frank is a Good Guy, Gen, Most of the time, Nico is a good brother, Post-War, but be warned, hazel is 22, nico is kinky, nothing is too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calithil/pseuds/calithil
Summary: Hazel didn't think Frank could ever hurt anyone.Nico has to prove her wrong.





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote this a while ago and put it up on my wattpad, but I updated and edited it so I could put it up here.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:   
> -Mentions of domestic abuse including: physical and emotional abuse  
> -Maybe some kinky stuff  
> -Cussing

Hazel Levesque was wandering through the forest with her mind twisting and turning with thoughts that made her sick. She needed to take a break and just breathe, but there was no escaping the inevitable.  _'Frank would never do that without reason'_ she kept telling herself. She was going to head back to camp and lock herself away in her cabin when she heard a cry.

"Help!" The voice echoed through the air and Hazel knew exactly who it was. She sniffed and wiped her eyes before running towards the sound of her brother's outcry. She started moving faster as he yelled out again. His voice was strained, like he had been stranded without water for hours.

"Nico! I'm coming!" She yelled hurrying to his location. The tears had mostly left her eyes, but her nose remained stuffed and there were still streaks of water on her face. She eventually made it to him, only to see him tied to a post. She paused, out of breath, and gave Nico a slightly confused look. "Why are you tied up?" Hazel's voice shook as she spoke.

"Hazel! What's wrong? You seem upset." Nico asked. His eyes shined with concern, which was ignored by the girl who quickly set to untying him.

"It doesn't matter." She said, "Why are you all tied up?" She repeated her question from earlier.  Nico wasn't struggling, but he seemed impatient.

"Will...was trying something new." A blush fell across his face and Hazel gave him a look. She reached forward and continued untying her brother from the post. The knots were tight and difficult to untie without breaking a nail. Hazel struggled to get the last rope free, but when she did, Nico fell to the ground.

"Sorry!" Hazel screeched. She went over to him to help him up, but he was already standing.

"It's fine. Thanks for untying me." Nico said smiling at her. He looked back at the post and sighed before turning to her. "Hazel. You can tell me if something is wrong." A flash of panic fell across Hazel's face. She shook her head.

"There isn't anything wrong." She lied. She hated lying about her emotions to someone like her brother. Nico had always been there for her when she was younger. She was still trying to make it up to him. Her eyes teared up again, despite the fight she made to keep them away.

"Hazel, what is it? You can tell me anything. I don't like seeing you cry." Nico's voice shook. His sister was always so bright and cheery and it made him sick thinking of things that could make her feel so poorly. Hazel was secretive, but she was honest and loyal too.

She looked at him and leaned her weight onto one foot. "Nico it's  _nothing_." she mumbled, "It's just something between Frank and I."

"Do I have to beat him up?" Nico asked protectively and Hazel jumped slightly at her brother's angry tone.

"No!" Hazel defended and grabbed his shoulders. "Please don't." She made a weak attempt to calm him down.

"Then tell me." Nico sighed putting his hands on her shoulders. They were protecting each other, it would've been endearing if it hadn't been full of secrets and tears.

"He got mad. It's not his fault." Hazel said trying to avoid answering as much as possible. She tried breaking free from her brother, but Nico's firm grip on her shoulders prevented her from moving. She didn't struggle against his grip.

"Did he...do something?" Nico asked. The words caught in his throat. When he didn't get an answer, he continued. "Did he...hit you?" Nico specified.

"Please don't hurt him." Hazel's voice was firm, but she was worried about Nico's reaction. Nico felt calm in her presence and instead of getting mad, he tried to continue the conversation.

"Has he done this before, Hazel?"

"No!" She squealed defensively. Nico could tell she was lying.

"Hazel, don't try to protect him. Has he done this before? Tell the truth." He stared her in the eye and she looked down. There were tears in her eyes as she whispered.

"Twice."

Nico pulled her into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?" he murmured as he rocked her back and forth slightly. She gripped onto him and spoke.

"I didn't want you to get mad."

"I wouldn't get mad."

"You have a temper." Hazel retorted.

"It seems I'm not the only one." Nico said in a snarky tone.

"What should I do?" She sniffed as she pulled out of the hug to wipe her eyes.

“First, talk to him - tell him he is hurting you and that he needs help. Tell him that him he doesn’t you’ll dump his ass. Hazel you deserve better, and if he isn’t willing to  _ really  _ change, he isn’t worth your time.”

“But…” Hazel started to argue, but Nico wouldn’t allow her to get another word in. 

“He won’t be worth your time. Hazel, trust me - I’ve been there, he won’t be worth it unless he admits he has done wrong and gets help.”

“I don’t want him to get hurt though.” Hazel said looking at Nico. 

“Hazel, he is hurting you. In this case you are more important than him. You need to take care of yourself before you can help anyone else. You are my sister.” Nico said trying to sound both stern and soothing.

“But I love him… he’s usually so sweet and kind.” Hazel whispered.

“I know you do, Hazel, but yourself is more important, okay? If you are to be together, he will get help for this problem. I know you are the most selfless person I’ve ever met. You are humble and kind and trusting, but you need to see that he is manipulating you.” Nico said looking into Hazel’s eyes. Nico hugged Hazel, rubbing her back. Hazel pulled away, wiping away her tears. She sounded stronger but still avoided Nico’s eyes.

“I know… you’re right… just… j-just…” Hazel stammered, unable to imagine confronting Frank. She wanted to say that she couldn’t, but she knew that if she didn’t confront Frank herself, Nico would do it and Nico would not be able to keep cool. She had always cared for Frank. Nico continued.

“Sometimes letting go of the ones we love hurts Hazel. I will be next to you no matter what.” Nico said reassuringly. Hazel hugged him back and thanked him.

“It will be okay Hazel.” Nico mumbled and and she mustered up all of the bravery she had at the moment.

“W-will you come with me to confront Frank?” She asked him sniffling a bit and Nico smiled at her. He thought it was amazing how she could be so brave when everything was going wrong. He would have ran away to hide. 

“Of course I will come with you.” Nico mumbled and she looked up at him wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“Thank you again.”

“It will be alright.” Nico said reassuring her. Hazel nodded and looked down.

“Let’s...go…” She said and started walking to find Frank with Nico by her side. Nico stayed close to Hazel as they looked around camp for Frank. Once they found him, Nico took a breath as Hazel went up to him. He stood back a bit while he let his sister talk.

She went up to him confidently, but as soon as she stood in front of him, her stance faltered. “Frank...listen. I love you okay...but you’re hurting me. You can’t just hit me when you get angry.” Her voice wavered a bit. “Until you stop...we...we’re through.” Nico watched Frank’s reaction with his hand on his sword making sure nothing bad happened. Nico was going to protect his sister no matter what. Even if it meant a little bit of fighting. 

“Hazel… what are you talking about? I-I love you… you know I do…” Frank said to Hazel as Nico frowned slightly.

“Frank! You hit me when you get mad, I know you do! I have bruises from it! You can’t lie and say you have no clue what I’m talking about! I keep thinking that it’s my fault and I know it’s not. You need help.” Hazel said furious. Nico watched Frank worried about what he would say. 

“Hazel, come on!” Frank began to get angrier. “You can’t!”

Nico stepped up, facing Frank and Hazel. He could feel control slipping away from Frank. “Frank, calm down and listen now!” 

Hazel interrupted their “Talk” and shouted at Frank.

“Yes I can. Watch me!” Hazel said bravely and started walking away, but Frank grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “Let me go you bitch!” She yelled. She kicked his leg and threw off his footing as Nico ran over to him and pressed his dagger to Frank’s throat within a second. 

“Let her go or I _will_ send you to hell Frank. You you need to calm down and think. This is your father’s blood in you. You are better than this.” Nico growled. Frank let go of Hazel’s arm and she pulled it to her chest protectively. 

“Whoa...Nico...put the knife down.” Frank said taking a hesitant breath. Nico looked at Frank his eyes dark as he put it back in its sheath. 

“Now Frank, listen to me. I can and will send you to hell if you hurt my sister again. I know you Frank, you are better than an abusive jerk. Don’t follow in your father’s footsteps. You are  _ not _ your father, don’t let his power rule your head.” Nico said sternly and Frank truly realized what he was doing.

“I-I’m sorry...I don’t know what came over me....” He said. Nico raised his eyebrows at him. Frank hadn’t been himself for a while. He was distant and cold. Everyone just assumed it was a personal issue, but whenever they would confront him about it, he would deny everything.

“Now you will go and ask Reyna for anger management help okay. You are not a bad guy, Frank. I have watched you with my sister, but I will not allow you to hurt her.”  Nico said proudly.

Frank nodded and looked at Hazel. “Hazel, I’m so, so, so, so, sorry. Please forgive me” He said pleading.

“Once you start treating me better and after you get help...then I will consider.” Hazel said strongly facing away from him.

Nico smiled at Zhang. “Get help and then you can see her again...Okay Frank?” He asked practically staring into Frank’s soul. Frank nodded as he started to walk away. 

“Y-yeah...okay.” He said going off to find Reyna. Nico watched him carefully as he left making sure he didn’t do anything he would regret. Then, he looked at Hazel sympathetically.

“You okay?” He asked hoping she wasn’t permanently traumatized, even though she most likely was. Hazel nodded not saying anything which made Nico even more scared that he had upset her. He pulled his sister in for a hug that was much deserved.

“You’re so brave, Hazel.” He said smiling at her. Nico usually only spoke the truth, so Hazel felt as if she had put good into the world. She hugged him back tightly burrowing her face into his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” She spoke softly. “Thank you so so so much! You are the best brother I could have ever asked for.” She smiled happily. Nico kissed her forehead lightly.

“You’re the best little sister ever.” Nico said. Hazel looked up at him and frowned.

“What about Bianca?” She asked fear spread in her words”

“I said  _ little  _ sister. Bianca was older than me.” Nico said a bit of pain in his worlds. “Nevermind that. I won’t let anyone hurt you okay?” Hazel nodded.

“Promise?”

“I Promise.” 

It was silent for a bit as they walked to the Pluto cabin. “Now, why were you tied up?” She asked with an eyebrow raised. Nico didn’t know what to say so he muttered and didn’t quite say anything at all.

“Nicooooo!” Hazel begged. “Tell meeeee!”

“Will wanted to try it…” Nico said awkwardly.

“Try what?” Hazel asked already knowing what had happened. She wasn’t an idiot.

“Oh gods this is embarrassing.” He replied looking down at his black converse.

“Why?” She asked staring at him. She liked playing dumb to embarrass her brother. It was a sibling love thing. “Nico you don’t have to be embarrassed.” 

“Hazel. Come on. You aren’t this dense right?” Hazel burst out laughing as Nico blushed. 

“I mean you could’ve just told me that it was personal.” She giggled elbowing him lightly. 

“Oh gods, I want to lock myself in a room and never come out. I’m sorry.” NIco said patting her head. She took a deep breath. 

“It’s okay. It’s not as bad as me walking in on Piper and Jason. I swear Piper is almost as kinky as you are. There were so many ropes and gags I thought I was going to be sick.” Hazel laughed.

“AWKWARD!”

“It was terrible.”

“At least you haven’t walked in on Percy and Annabeth!” Nico laughed.

“Oh gods. Have you?” She asked cringing.

“Yes. I regret everything. It was so awkward. They tried to play it off like I didn’t realize what they were doing. Somehow they managed to believe it themselves.” 

“HA!” She yelled and Nico looked up and smiled.

“Not! Funny! They pick on me for it now!.” He laughed.

“I’m surprised Piper and Jason haven’t picked on me for walking in on them.” 

They don’t pick on you because Thalia threatened to blast them if they ever said anything to you.” He laughed as Hazel’s eyes widened. She was surprised that someone like Thalia had cared that much about her. Thalia had always been a sweetheart to her. Hazel had always assumed that it was just because Reyna probably threatened her. A part of Hazel hated how protective people were of her.

“Intense.” She said. Nico smiled. 

“Hey, you have the queen of the demigods defending you from bumbling idiots, teach me your ways.” Hazel laughed giving Nico the ‘I don’t know, I’m just that amazing’ look. Nico smiled and hugged her, as she hugged him back she yawned. “It’s unfair.”

“You know it’s just because I know about Thalia’s relationship.” Nico’s eyes widened.

“What relationship!?” Nico gasped as Hazel covered his mouth with her hands. He licked her palm to get her to stop. 

“EW NICO!” she yelled wiping her hands on her pants. “That’s disgusting.” Nico laughed and hip bumped her.

“Now tell me.” 

“Nope I swore to secrecy.” She smiled doing the ‘zip your lips’ gesture. She yawned again. 

“Sleep time?” He asked and she nodded. Nico laughed and walked a little faster so they both could get to bed sooner. It  _ was _ late.

“Are we there yet?” She whined trying to annoy her brother. He nodded.

“Yes sleepy-head.” He said walking up the few steps to get into the cabin. He opened the door and she went over to her bed. She opened the drawers of her dresser and pulled out some pajamas. She went into the bathroom to change before walking back into the main room and going to bed. She crawled into her bed and yawned before looking at her brother who was in his own bed under the duvet that she had got him for Christmas.

“I love you Nico.” She whispered.

“I love you too, Hazel.” 

“Goodnight.” The young girl said as she fell asleep. Nico had passed out as well and was dreaming of what it would be like if he and his friends weren’t demigods. He was only asleep for around five hours before he heard a loud knock at the cabin door. Hazel stirred and sat up as Nico walked over to the door. He swung it open, slightly angry. His anger quickly turned into shock as he saw Reyna stood there panting and bloody with Thalia by her side. She was grasping a wound in her side. Nico froze waiting for Reyna to say anything, but he heard Hazel’s voice behind him as she looked at Reyna.

**“What Happened?”**


End file.
